1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus capable of reflecting light, received from outside the display apparatus, using a reflector positioned on a display panel, and a method for controlling the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, any number of various types of multimedia contents and information can be received by and displayed on a display apparatus, regardless of the time and location of the display apparatus.
In the case of a conventional display apparatus, a viewer may not be able to properly watch an image content output by the display apparatus due to external light. Particularly in the case of a display apparatus located outside, viewing may be especially difficult due to bright sunlight.
Accordingly, a method for displaying image content on a display apparatus, so that the content can be easily viewed regardless of external light, is desired.